Romance Strike
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Jacques is celebrating his 18th Birthday lost in his thoughts. Knuck has a special gift for his little buddy. What happens next?


Jacques sighed as he watched one of his favourite movies in the quiet of the early morning. He▓d always had a lot of trouble sleeping, but it seemed to be getting worse. His mind was always active, and sometimes that got very annoying. He yawned, but knew sleep would still evade him and returned his full attention to the film.

Knuck woke with a start, but he couldn▓t quite figure out why. He stretched lazily before reaching out to his bedside table and snagging his watch. He yawned and sat up, angling his watch just enough to catch what small amount of light there was, 4:55 AM. He groaned and rolled out of bed, all traces of sleep gone from his mind. He flicked on his small bedside lamp and opened his diary again, just checking.  
▒Oh man, I knew I forgot something.▓ he uttered as he read the short note scrawled across the page, Jacques▓ 18th B▓Day. He cussed himself a few times softly before moving around to a small gap between his closet and the wall and dragging out a battered old cardboard box which he set on his bed. This was soon followed by several other boxes until he grinned and pulled out a small box made of silver and sat it on his pillow before restacking all the other boxes back out of sight. He then opened his closet and drew out his cleanest half dirty clothes and yanked them on, creases and all. He then tucked the small box; about the size of a matchbox, into his top pocket, grabbed his boots from beside the door and padded through the halls. He had promised Jacques a long time ago that he▓d make a special effort for his eighteenth, but so far, he▓d done lousy.

Knuck headed around to Jacques▓ quarters and tapped softly on the closed door. There was no reply so he quietly opened the door and peeked in, but there was no sign of the youngest member of their team. Although he▓d never admit it, he did have strong feelings for him, deeper than the friendship and connections he had with any of his other friends.

Jacques yawned again as the movie finished. He worked the strain out of his neck before moving to put the tape away and head back to his room before everyone else woke up.  
▒Happy birthday to me, 18 and lonely.▓ he uttered as he headed out into the corridor, slightly lost in his thoughts. He▓d always wondered about that little extra something he▓d seen in Knuck▓s eyes over the years, but lately, he hadn▓t seen it and he realised he missed that look.

The two men were so wrapped up in their separate thoughts that as Jacques rolled around the corner, he bowled Knuck over.  
▒Hey, I was looking for you.▓ Knuck called from his new position on the floor.  
▒Oops, sorry. Didn▓t see you there. What were you looking for me for?▓ Jacques replied as they untangled themselves and Knuck sat up, and much to Jacques pleasure, that special look was back. Knuck on the other hand, just grinned and pulled out the box.  
▒Happy 18th Jacques, I promised I▓d get you something special.▓ he offered the small box out and smiled as Jacques reached out one slightly shaking hand and took it.  
▒I though everyone had forgotten.▓ he uttered as he admired the box. There was a pair of interlocked hearts carved into the surface which brought a tear to Jacques eye.  
▒You know, the present is actually inside,▓ Knuck added with a grin. ▒Besides, I▓ll never forget your birthday, you know that.▓ Jacques nodded slowly as he carefully opened the box.  
▒Knuck, it▓s beautiful. Thank you so much.▓ the younger man gasped as he set the box on his lap and lifted out the stunning silver ring and looked at it in the growing light.  
▒Glad you like it. There▓s an inscription inside too. Come on, we▓ll go down to the rec hall and you can have a proper look.▓ Jacques grinned softly as the burly ex-Marine stood and chuckled softly.  
▒That▓d be nice.▓ Jacques replied as he set the ring back in the box and dropped the lot in his pocket as Knuck pushed his chair through the corridors.

The lights blared to life as they entered the rec hall and Jacques grinned softly as Knuck crouched down by his chair, a soft smile on his features. He carefully lifted the box out again and opened it. Jacques noticed that Knuck was covering his left hand for some reason, but he shrugged it off as he lifted the ring out again and was amazed by just how beautiful it was. Because of the dim light in the corridor, he hadn▓t seen the black onyx inlay amongst the lines of silver. It was of a definite Celtic design and absolutely stunning. ▒Knuck, this is simply striking. Thankyou.▓ his eyes were shining with unshed tears as he looked eyes with his companion and something flickered between them.  
▒I hoped you▓d like it. I got a pair, to make it extra special.▓ he revealed his left hand and the matching ring that sparkled around his finger. ▒Oh Knuck, its perfect. You said something about an inscription.▓ he grinned again and slid his free arm around the bigger mans neck.  
▒Yep, inside. You hungry?▓ Knuck grinned in response, the slightest reddening on his cheeks giving away his secret.  
▒Actually yeah. Now, let▓s have a look here.▓ he dropped his arm again and Knuck wasted no time in heading through to the kitchen. Jacques angled the ring to catch the light better and cast his gaze around the interior of the band.  
▒All my love, forever your Knuck▓ Jacques uttered as he slid the ring onto his finger, a perfect fit.

He was deep in thought when Knuck finally returned, with a couple cheese sandwiches.  
▒We▓ve got to do some shopping soon.▓ Knuck added as he walked in.  
▒Probably. Thanks Knuck.▓ Jacques replied as the bigger man set the plate down and dropped onto the couch, barely hiding a yawn. ▒What▓d you mean by all my love, forever your Knuck?▓ he asked, rubbing his eyes before starting in on the food.  
▒Uhh┘nothing much. You▓ll always be important to me and I▓ll always be there for you, no matter what.▓ he replied, averting his gaze.  
▒Yeah, true, but come on, do you really think I haven▓t noticed?▓ Knuck just cocked an eyebrow and stretched out on the couch, the faint blush in his cheeks refusing to go away.  
▒Noticed what? That I▓m always there to catch you?▓ Jacques grinned and rolled over so he was face to face with Knuck.  
▒That too. Come on, I▓ve noticed that sparkle in your eyes when ever you look at me and I▓m fairly sure that I▓ve got a similar one in my eyes too. I▓m not an idiot, besides, you▓re blushing right now.▓ Knuck▓s blush deepened as he sat up and shrugged.  
▒Alright, I admit it. I▓m attracted to you, but I won▓t let that take over my mind. I value your friendship way to much. I guess I was just kinda hoping┘never mind.▓ Knuck looked away and sighed, hiding his feelings again.  
▒Knuck, please look at me. I▓ve got something to tell you.▓ Jacques whispered as he laid his hand gently on the bigger man▓s shoulder. ▒I can▓t, I don▓t want to see the truth. You understand?▓ Knuck replied, head in his hands.  
▒Hey now, you▓re going to miss out on something really special. Please Knuck, I understand.▓ the birthday boy uttered as two tears fell. Knuck looked up just slightly, saw the tears and sighed again.  
▒I never meant to hurt you, really, I didn▓t.▓ he uttered as he wiped them away softly with his thumb.  
▒I know Knuck, I know. It▓s just a little hard getting used to the idea that someone finds me worthy of such attention. I never realised that there was someone who I could fall in love with, until now. You are that man, and always will be. It took me a while to realise the truth, but now that I have found it, I want to share that with you.▓ Knuck smile softly again, this time a faint glimmer of hope lit up his eyes and Jacques knew that he was never going to have to worry again.  
▒You really mean that? You▓re not just trying to make me feel better?▓ Jacques smiled softly and traced his fingertips lightly over Knuck▓s unshaven cheek.  
▒Of course I really mean that. I would never lie to you, could never lie to you. You alone are my eternity.▓ Knuck leaned into his touch just slightly and smiled again, scarcely daring to hope as Jacques quickly covered a yawn.  
▒Not sleeping well?▓ Knuck asked as he rose and swept the smaller man into his strong arms.  
▒Try hardly sleeping at all.▓ Jacques replied as he snuggled closer, a soft smile on his face.  
▒Hmm, then that is something we▓re going to have to remedy.▓ Knuck added as he settled back down on the couch, Jacques resting comfortably on his lap.  
▒I▓m not too heavy am I?▓ Jacques uttered as he relaxed back, content.  
▒Nope, just perfect. Now you just lay back and try to get some shut eye, the others will be awake soon.▓ Knuck whispered in reply as he snuggled back into the cushions more and smiled sleepily. Jacques shuffled around until his head was resting on Knuck▓s shoulder, his arms wrapping around his new partner, securing his future to his reality. Knuck smiled as Jacques slipped one arm around his neck and the other rested around his waist.  
▒Thanks Knuck.▓ Jacques whispered before sleep claimed him.  
▒Anytime Jacques.▓ Knuck replied before softly pressing his lips to the resting boys▓ forehead.

Knuck smiled as he listened to Jacques▓ breathing steady, slow and soften until he was fast asleep.  
▒My darling.▓ Knuck whispered before he too drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped protectively around the precious young lad on his lap, one around his shoulders and the other around his waist.

Natalie and Action Man finally made their first appearance of the morning several hours later.  
▒It▓s quiet, a little too quiet.▓ he uttered as they headed down towards the control room.  
▒Yeah, hey you hungry?▓ Natalie asked as they passed the rec hall.  
▒A little. Come on, while the others are still asleep.▓ he replied as he turned back to the rec hall door and noticed the light on. ▒Hang on, why▓s the light still on?▓ Natalie uttered as Action Man shouldered the door open and grinned.  
▒Looks like Knuck finally said it.▓ he uttered softly. Natalie rose onto her tip-toes and peered over his shoulder at the two sleeping men.  
▒Aww, they look so cute together. Come on, I▓m starved.▓ he grinned softly and flicked the light off.  
▒I▓ll be down in a sec, I▓m just going to grab a blanket for them.▓ he replied.  
▒Alright, don▓t be long.▓ she replied before heading towards the kitchen. Action Man just grinned again and headed back to Jacques▓ room and grabbed the blanket from his still neatly made bed.  
▒Hmmm, that explains it.▓ he muttered as he carried the soft mink blanket back to the rec hall and spread it over the two sleeping men.

Jacques woke briefly as Action Man spread the blanket across his shoulders and smiled.  
▒thanks.▓ he whispered before snuggling back down. Action Man just grinned and headed back out, leaving the new formed relationship to build and grow. 


End file.
